Summertime Blues
by MeTuKa
Summary: Update Chapters 6 and 7 up! Final chapter romance, humor, mystery, heck, I'm making it up as I go. Hope you enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Gray clouds hung in the sky, highlighting the white headstones all around them. Thunder rumbled in the background. The smell of rain was thick in the air. The icy wind whipping around them. They watched as the honor guard walked up the casket and started to fold the American flag that was draped over it. Taps was being played on the bugle.   
  
Jake, Alex, Monica and Cody stood in the background watching. Alex and Monica were having a hard time trying to hold back the tears.   
  
"I've always hated funerals," Monica whispered.  
  
"Me too." Jake agreed.  
  
Lightning flashed and thunder rolled. The rain started to fall. The honor guard walked over to Director McMillan, head of the FBI, and handed him the flag. He took the flag and walked over to the family.  
  
Alex just looked at the woman. She didn't know her, but she had to give her credit for being strong. She did wonder how much longer she could stay that way.  
  
"With respect and gratitude of this nation, please accept this flag in memory of his years of service." Director McMillan said.  
  
As Nicole looked at the Director, tears started to fall down her cheeks. She stepped forward and took the flag. "Thank you," she whispered hugging the flag to her chest.   
  
Nicole stood there blinking away the tears. She jumped when the thunder rolled again. She heard the people moving around her, giving their condolences. He's gone, she thought, he's really gone. She took a deep breath trying to control herself.  
  
Unable to keep her composure, Nicole fell onto her knees sobbing. She held the flag to her chest and let the tears fall. The rain started to come down harder, but she didn't care.   
  
"I'll meet you guys at the car." Jake said walking towards Nicole. Jake took his coat off and placed it over her shoulders. He reached down and helped her stand up. Nicole looked at Jake trying to understand his kindness.   
  
"Thanks Jake, I'll take Nicole back to the house." Donovan quietly said taking her in his arms.   
  
"Oh Frank, I can't believe he's gone." Nicole sobbed into his chest. Donovan tightened his hold on Nicole. How Donovan wished he could take the pain away from her.  
  
"See ya back at the house." Jake said walking back to the team.  
  
"I'll go with them, to make sure they get back to the house okay." Morgan said kissing her husband's cheek.   
  
Donovan nodded. He watched Morgan walk back to the car with Jake. He stayed at the grave site with Nicole until she was ready to go home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later  
  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Morgan asked walking up to Nicole.  
  
"She's coming back to Chicago." Donovan flatly stated.  
  
"What?" Morgan and Nicole asked.  
  
"School's over for the year. Spend the summer with us." he replied.  
  
"I think what your overbearing, controlling, emotionless, scruffy looking cousin is trying to say," Morgan said.  
  
"Hey." Donovan protested.  
  
"What? Did I forget something?" Morgan innocently asked, "Nicole, your family and after what happened you need to get away for awhile. Besides I need someone besides Alex to help spend his paychecks."  
  
"I'll think about it." Nicole replied before she started to walk over to the swing set.  
  
"Overbearing? Controlling?" Donovan asked.  
  
"Telling Nicole that she's coming with us like it or not is not the way to handle things." Morgan argued.  
  
"Morgan, she watched her stepbrother get gunned down in front of this house. She was almost killed. They have no idea who killed Robert." he argued back.  
  
"I know, but the choice has to be hers." Morgan said kissing his cheek. "I don't give up that easy. I'm sure Monica can help me reason with Nicole to come back with us."  
  
"Emotionless?" Donovan asked lifting an eyebrow, "That's not what you said last night."   
  
"Oh come on," Cody complained, "Get a room or go behind a tree or something."  
  
Donovan glared at Cody causing him to walk away fast. He walked towards the swing set.  
  
"Hi. Not sure if you remember but I'm Cody." he said sitting in the swing next to her.  
  
"I remember." Nicole replied.  
  
"Yea, may I?" he asked.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You look like you could use a good push." Cody smiled as he pushed the swing. "I overheard the high almighty trying to bully you into coming back with us. If you change your mind, I'd like to take you sightseeing."  
  
"I'd like that." Nicole smiled, "We'll see." 


	2. chapter 2

Two months later  
  
He parked his rental car a few blocks over and walked over to the house. He walked around to the back of the house, trying to find the least visible way in. He walked past the swing set and headed towards the patio. He scanned to see if any of the windows were left open. He was about to break a window when he heard a car pull into the driveway.   
  
Slowly he made his way to the side of the house to see who it was. He saw a middle-aged woman step out of the car. She was a Realtor. He smiled to himself and walked over to greet her.  
  
The Realtor looked up when she heard footsteps on the walkway. "Mr. Messina?" she asked. He nodded his headed as he continued to walk up towards her. "Mrs. Donaldson. Let's go look at the house."  
  
He followed her into the house. "Where are the owners right now?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, the poor dear," the Realtor started to say, "she moved away with family after the funeral of her stepbrother. He was killed right in front of her."  
  
"How unfortunate." he drawled.  
  
"Well, let me tell you about the house. It has three bedrooms, spacious kitchen, family room and living room. Two bathrooms. A lovely yard with a swing set for children."  
  
He walked into one of the bedrooms as she continued to talk. He examined the room carefully. Now, where would it be, he thought. As he walked through the room the floorboards moved. He bent down to try and find away to bring the boards up.   
  
"When did you say your wife and children will be coming?" the realtor smiled walking into the room, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I never said I was married," he smiled walking towards the realtor. He cornered her against the wall and leered at her. "And I don't need problems from you. Now, you will tell me where the owner went."   
  
  
Chicago  
  
Donovan was looking over previous case files when his phone rang. "Donovan. When?" he asked, "I'll be there as soon as I can." Donovan grabbed his bag and headed down the stairs.  
  
"Everything okay?" Alex asked.  
  
"I have to go to Virginia." he replied.  
  
"Problem selling the house?" Alex asked, "Morgan mentioned it."  
  
"The realtor was killed and the house trashed." Donovan replied.  
  
"Think it has something to do with your cousin's murder?" Jake asked.  
  
"Agent Hillard was not my cousin," Donovan stated, "but the local police think it might. Alex, have Nicole stay with Morgan and keep an eye on them. Cody, you and Monica find out everything about Robert Hillard's cases and try to do a profile on him and who could've killed him. Jake, grab your bag, you're going for a ride."  
  
  
"And what shall I tell Morgan?" Alex smiled.  
  
"Tell her I'll call her later and not to play detective." he said walking out the door.  
  
  
Alexandria, Virginia  
  
He watched them pull up to the house. Yellow police tape was in front of the house as well as two police cars. He watched them get out of the car and show their ID's to the local cops. He sat across the street from them. He smiled knowing they couldn't see him, but he could see them. He pointed the camera with the telephoto lens back in their direction and snapped more pictures. Soon, he thought, soon he'll retrieve his property.  
  
"Agent Donovan, I'm Detective Cohen. Thank you for coming here as quickly as you can."  
  
"Detective, this is Agent Shaw." Donovan introduced, "what can you tell me?"  
  
Jake and Donovan followed the Detective into the house. The living room and the kitchen were the only rooms that weren't destroyed. In the hallway towards the bedrooms they saw the outline of the body.   
  
"We figure who ever did this told the realtor they were there to look at the house. Mr. Messina, who was to look at the house, found the front door open. He came in and found her in the hallway." Detective Cohen explained.  
  
"How did she die?" Jake asked.  
  
"Broken neck." he replied, "All the floor boards were taken up and walls were broken into."  
  
"What makes you think this has anything to do with Agent Hillard's murder?" Donovan asked.  
  
"Well, Robert was known to have a little temper and some minor disagreements with some locals in the car whenever he came home to visit." Detective Cohen said.  
  
"Where there any reports about these disagreements?" Jake asked.  
  
"Ah, no," the Detective admitted a little embarrassed, "they were handled off the record."  
  
"So Agent Hillard wouldn't be at risk to lose his job." Donovan added, "I want to talk to all officers that were involved."  
  
  
  
Two days later  
  
Jake looked over the files they brought back with them from Virginia and shook his head. "Looks like your cousin had a mighty bad temper." Jake commented.  
  
"Agent Hillard was never my cousin." Donovan stated pulling onto the street towards his house.  
  
"But Nicole said you were cousins." Jake stated, a little confused.  
  
"Nicole is my cousin. Robert was her stepbrother. His mother married her father." Donovan explained, "How do you know this?"  
  
"I've had coffee with her a few times." Jake replied a little nervous.  
  
"Stay away from her Jake." Donovan growled.  
  
"Hey, it was only coffee." Jake laughed, "It's not like I asked her out or anything."  
  
"I don't want to see Nicole hurt." Donovan stated. "Nicole and Robert were close since their parents married when the were around ten. Watching him get killed almost destroyed her. I will not have Nicole receive that phone call in the middle of the night saying you're in the hospital or dead."  
  
"It was only coffee." Jake said in his defense.  
  
"Keep that in mind, I protect my family." Donovan warned.  
  
"Looks like no one's home." Jake said as they pulled up into Donovan's driveway. "So, Nicole is transferring to UIC to work on her Masters. What? Morgan mentioned it the other day."  
  
"Morgan talks too much." Donovan muttered unlocking the door and walking into his house.  
  
"Yea, I'll tell her you said that." Jake laughed walking into Donovan, "What's wrong?"  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Donovan barked.  
  
Jake looked towards the couch. "And you were warning me not to have coffee with her." Jake laughed.  
  
"Frank, you're home." Morgan smiled walking up behind him and Jake. "What's the matter?" She looked over Jake's shoulder and saw Cody and Nicole on the couch.   
  
"Uh, hey boss." Cody nervously said, fumbling with his shirt, "You're back."  
  
Morgan looked at Frank and then back to Cody. She had a bad feeling about this. "Frank, let's go into the kitchen and talk before you do anything stupid, like kill Cody." Morgan said, "Jake help me bring him in there."  
  
"I want to talk with Cody first." he calmly replied walking towards the couch. Cody watched Donovan step closer and fell behind the couch trying to get away from him. Jake was trying not to laugh at the scene.  
  
"Jake, help Cody into the other room. Here, take this before he uses it." Morgan said handing Jake Donovan's gun and pushing him into the kitchen.  
  
"He was going to shoot me?" Cody whispered. Trying to button his shirt.  
  
"He wouldn't do that." Nicole said kissing Cody's cheek, "I'll handle my cousin. Go home and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"If I live that long." Cody replied kissing Nicole back on her mouth.  
  
"Here comes Donovan." Jake said.  
  
"Where?" Cody panicked looking around.  
  
"Just kidding," Jake laughed, "but if I were you, I'd transfer out right away."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You knew about this." Donovan accused Morgan, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Yes I knew." she replied.  
  
"How long?" he questioned.  
  
"Two months." she replied.  
  
"Since she moved here. And when did you plan on telling me this?" he demanded.  
  
"I didn't." Morgan smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"No more lies." Donovan yelled. Donovan voice echoed through the house it made Cody and Jake jump.  
"As an agreement to end the separation we agreed to no more lies." "Lies?" Morgan yelled back, "I wasn't the one lied in the first place Frank Donovan. As I recalled you told me you left the CIA for the FBI. Remember that lie?"  
  
"I think you guys should leave." Nicole said wincing at the fight.   
  
"I think you're right." Jake said heading for the door. "Tell Donovan I'll lock his weapon up at the Nest."  
  
"See you tomorrow, baby." Cody said sneaking in one more kiss, "I hope."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Donovan asked lowering his voice, remembering who was in the living room.  
  
"It wasn't my place to say anything." Morgan said in her defense. "Nicole is twenty-six and has her own place here. You can't tell her what to do."  
  
"She's family." Donovan said sitting down in the chair rubbing his temples.  
  
"I know," Morgan said wrapping her arms around him, " but do you really think Cody would hurt her knowing you would make him disappear."  
  
"I can too," Donovan smiled pulling Morgan onto his lap, "and I will 'talk' with him tomorrow." 


	3. chapter 3

The next day  
  
Cody sat at his computer, looking up at the door every five minutes. He was almost done getting all the information Donovan wanted on Robert Hillard. Monica was writing up a partial profile on Hillard and Alex was working out in the gym.  
  
Thunder rolled outside, then lightning flashed across the windows. They could hear the rain pelting the building. Another roll of thunder sounded followed by a strike of lightning causing the lights in the building to flicker.  
  
"Great," Cody muttered starting to back all the files up and shut the computer system down, "perfect day for me to die."  
  
"What did you say?" Monica asked walking by, "Have you heard from Donovan yet?"  
  
"Ah, nothing. Why," Cody asked nervously, "what did you hear?"  
  
"Relax Cody," Monica laughed looking him over, "Why are you so nervous today?"  
  
"Cody!"  
  
"Hide me." Cody whispered.  
  
"Hey Cody," Jake laughed walking up to him, "sleep at all last night?"  
  
Cody just stared at Jake. Jake stood their smirking, he was enjoying making Cody sweat.  
  
"When did you and Donovan get back?" Alex asked walking out of the gym.  
  
"Late yesterday, ask Cody, he knew when we got back." Jake smiled.  
  
More thunder rolled outside and lightning striking. The power again flickered in the building.  
  
"Did Donovan leave those police files on Hillard on his desk?" Monica asked.  
  
"We met Cody at Donovan's house." Jake said, "Right Cody." Jake was enjoying torturing Cody. Payback was a bitch, Jake thought.  
  
"Boy, he's going to think you still have a thing for his wife." Monica warned.  
  
"Close enough." Jake mumbled.  
  
"What?" Alex asked.  
  
"Shut up Jake." Cody hissed as another strike of lightning knocked the power out. "Great, just what I need."  
  
"Where are the flashlights?" Alex asked walking into the table.   
  
"Take mine." Jake offered walking over to Alex.   
  
"Cody, can you get to the generator?" Monica asked bumping into Alex.  
  
"Yea, yea, I'll go in a minute," Cody smiled waiting for Jake to trip over his chair, "Have a nice trip?"  
  
"Go start the generator," Jake muttered rubbing his knee.  
  
  
"Cody do this, Cody do that," he muttered, "who do you guys think you are? Donovan. Oh God!"  
  
As Cody turned around to walk towards the generator, a flash of lightning lit up the room and Cody was face to face with Donovan.  
  
"Hello Cody," Donovan smiled.  
  
"What, are you trying to kill me?" Cody said stepping back, "You're not going to hurt me are you?"  
  
"Not yet," Donovan smiled, "but the day isn't over yet. Get the generator working so we can start the briefing."  
  
  
Twenty minutes later after carefully planning Jake and Donovan's demise, Cody got the generator working and the briefing was started.  
  
"Robert Hillard. Age thirty-three. He was with the FBI for almost seven years. He worked Bank Robbery in Virginia since graduating from the academy. Nothing in his record to indicate any problem." Monica reported.  
  
"The officers who dealt with Hillard's 'disagreements' saw no reason to report them." Donovan explained, "The officers thought it was pent up stress from the job and felt sorry for him."  
  
"They didn't think that Hillard pulling his weapon to end a fight was serious?" Alex asked shaking her head, "That's asking for trouble."  
  
"In other words, we have no leads on who or why." Jake stated.  
  
"Nope, Hillard's record was clean." Monica replied.  
  
"That's not exactly true," Morgan said walking up to the briefing area, "Forget to pay the light bill?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.  
  
"OIG had Hillard under investigation for six months before he was killed." Morgan explained handing the file to Donovan. "Hillard came to their attention when an engraving plate ended up missing."  
  
"How did Hillard come to their attention?" Alex asked.  
  
"The Bureau of Engraving and Printing employee, Michael Murphy, was last seen with Hillard before his untimely death." Morgan said, "Hillard was a suspect for in the murder."  
  
"Did they prove Hillard killed Murphy?" Alex asked.  
  
"The lead investigator questioned Nicole on Hillard's whereabouts when Murphy was murdered. Hillard said he was with Nicole working on the house." Morgan said, "Nicole stated she was at school taking a final and had the witnesses to back her."  
  
"And?" Donovan asked.  
  
"And the day that Hillard was killed, OIG finished their investigation and were getting ready to arrest him for Murphy's murder and theft of the engraving plate."  
  
"And the engraving plate was never recovered." Donovan stated.  
  
"Correct." Morgan smiled, "And you didn't want me to play detective."  
  
"How did you get this information?" Cody asked.  
  
"I called in a few favors." Morgan grinned.  
  
"Does Nicole know anything about the plate?" Donovan asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Morgan replied, "the investigator never put it in his notes if he asked about the plate."  
  
"Where's Nicole know?" Donovan asked.  
  
"At work." Morgan replied, "I'm meeting her there this afternoon."  
  
"Alex, here's the address." Donovan said giving her a piece of paper, "Keep an eye on her until Morgan gets there. Until we find out who killed Hillard, Nicole might be a target since he might think she has the plate. Cody, get your gear together. I want her apartment put under surveillance."  
  
"There goes your sex life." Jake whispered to Cody.  
  
"Shut up Jake." Cody hissed back.  
  
"Cody, I want to see you in my office." Donovan said walking up the stairs.  
  
"Ah, yea, well, I want to get the gear together and start wiring Nicole's place." Cody stammered.  
  
"My office now!" Donovan stated.  
  
"Don't look at me." Morgan stated as Cody looked at her for help, "I'm staying out of it."  
  
"What's going on?" Alex asked watching Cody slink up the stairs.  
  
"Let's just say I know what Cody looks like without his shirt on." Jake smirked.  
  
"Cody's dating Nicole." Morgan said walking to the door, "Tell Donovan to make sure the light bill is paid."  
  
Morgan opened her umbrella and ran to her car. She didn't notice the car parked down the street watching her.   
  
"That's the cousin's wife. She'll led us to Nicole." the passenger in the car said lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"And if she don't?" the driver asked.  
  
"Oh she will," the passenger grinned, "if not, I'd hate to mess up her pretty face."  
  
They waited until Morgan drove past them and pulled out behind her. They followed her onto the expressway and followed her home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Donovan's Office  
  
"You wanted to see me boss?' Cody asked standing at the edge of the stairs.  
  
"Sit down Cody."  
  
"I'd rather stand," Cody replied sitting down as Donovan glared at him, "or sit. Sitting is good."  
  
"One warning." Donovan started to say, "Hurt Nicole and I will make you disappear. Are we clear?"  
  
"Yes sir." Cody replied standing up.  
  
"With that settled let's get your gear." Donovan smiled patting Cody on the back as they walked down the stairs.   
  
"What happened?" Jake asked Cody.  
  
"Nothing. I live." Cody replied walking towards his equipment.  
  
"Cody," Donovan called out, "remember, I don't bluff."  
  
"I'm going to die young." Cody muttered sitting in his chair. 


	4. chapter 4

The moon was high, a bright silver crescent against the black sky. Stars were shining bright, barely a cloud in the night sky. A cool breeze rolled off Lake Michigan. The parking lot of the Shedd Aquarium was empty, except for a lone car. Jazz music could be heard coming from the radio. Two shadows could be seen moving slowly next to the car.   
  
"How did you know I like Jazz music?" Nicole asked laying her head on Cody's shoulder.  
  
"I learned a lot about you today." Cody smirked, "What music you like, what foods you like to eat. Does Donovan know you smoke?"  
  
Nicole raised her head and stared at Cody. "How did you know that? I keep those hidden in my…" Nicole started to say, "Why are you laughing? You went through my drawers!"  
  
Cody started to laugh even harder at Nicole's reaction. "Do you know how cute you look when mad?" Cody laughed, leaning against his car, "You left them out on your dresser."  
  
"I quit a few years ago," Nicole explained wrapping her arms around Cody, "The stress from the past couple months has played hell on my nerves."  
  
"And I'm part of the stress." Cody said hugging her.  
  
Nicole sighed and looked Cody in the eyes. "You're the reason I'm staying sane." Nicole leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Come home with me."  
  
"Not tonight." Cody pouted, "I don't feel like having our every move monitored by big brother. I'm surprised we don't have an escort."  
  
"Can I go home with you?" Nicole smiled.  
  
  
Across the street sat a car watching them.   
  
"Is everything going to plan?" he asked into the phone.  
  
"They have this placed wired. It'll take me a few minutes to bypass it. Give me ten minutes and I should have the plate." his partner replied.  
  
"They're leaving now. ETA is twenty minutes."   
  
"Plenty of time. Are they alone?" his partner asked.  
  
"No, they have a tail." he replied, "Are you sure about Nicole?"  
  
"Yes." he replied.  
  
"Then it'll be done. I'll dispose of the tail and bring Nicole to you."  
  
He started the car up and drove past the car that was watching Cody and Nicole. He parked a couple blocks over and walked towards the car.   
  
" 'Cuse me mates," he said walking up to them, "I seem to be a little lost. Could ya tell me how to get to the pier?"  
  
As the one Agent leaned over to give directions, the stranger extended his arm and shot him. Before the other Agent could register what had happened, he was shot also.  
  
He quickly walked back to his car and dialed his cell phone. "It's me. The tail has been taken care of. I'll have Nicole within a half hour." he stated pulling his car out behind Cody's.  
  
"Good, I'll be waiting. Someone's at the door." he hung up the phone and took out his knife. The knocking became more insistent.  
  
He looked out the peephole and smiled. His luck was getting better. He slowly unlocked the door and opened it.   
  
"I know I should've called first, but I have to tell someone or I'll explode." Morgan said walking into the apartment.  
  
She walked into the living room and saw the room was trashed. "Nicole, is everything okay?" she asked turning to face Nicole. She jumped when the door slammed shut and heard the lock. Morgan felt the blood drain from her face as she faced the stranger. "Oh my God." she whispered.  
  
He walked up to Morgan, knocking her purse out of her hand and pressed the knife to her throat. He smiled at her and it sent a chill down her spine.  
  
"Hello Cousin," he sneered.   
  
  
Cody stopped at a red light a mile from Nicole's apartment. From behind a car hits him from behind. "Great, just what I need tonight." Cody mumbles getting out of the car, "I'll be right back."  
  
Nicole watched Cody walk behind his car to examine the damage. He shook his head and turned to talk to the driver. Nicole could hear them talking as they walked towards the front of the car.  
  
"Can you go into the glove box and get me a pen?" Cody asked Nicole. When he leaned into the car to retrieve it, he was hit from behind. Nicole screamed as she watched the stranger raise a gun and shoot Cody.   
She tried to get out of the car when the stranger leaned in the window aiming the gun at her.  
  
"Hello Miss Hillard, you can call me Mr. Messina," he smiled, "I have someone who's dying to meet you." 


	5. chapter 5

As soon as Donovan received the call about the agents being shot, he sent Monica and Alex to the scene. Donovan took Jake and left for Nicole's apartment.  
  
Flashing red, white and blue lights lit up the night sky. Alex walked towards the car, holding her id up. She was mentally bracing herself to examine the car the agents were in.  
  
She looked inside the car and was surprised.  
  
"What's the matter?" Monica asked joining her.  
  
"No blood." Alex replied. "I expected a mess inside the car."  
  
"No blood, no nothing," the Detective said walking up to them, "your agents are alive."  
  
"What do you mean?" Monica asked, shocked.  
  
"Whoever shot them, shot them with a tranquilizer gun." He replied.  
  
"Where are they now?" Alex asked.  
  
"One's still out cold and the other is still too groggy to talk. They're being transported to Mercy." He replied.  
  
"I'll call Jake and let them know what's going on here." Monica said dialing her phone.  
  
  
Donovan and Jake walked up to Nicole's door. The door was left open. They pulled out their weapons and slowly entered the apartment. Donovan signaled to Jake to check the kitchen and living room. Donovan went towards the bedroom.   
  
Jake made sure the area was clear, he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at the number and saw it was Monica.  
  
"What ya got?" he said into the phone.  
  
"We have some good news." Monica replied, "The two agents are alive. He used a tranquilizer gun. Alex is going through their notes right now. How is it on your end?"  
  
"Not good." Jake replied looking down at the floor, "The apartment is trashed and no sign of Cody or Nicole. Cody's not answering his phone."  
  
"If you hear anything, let us know." Monica said, "Hold on, Alex is calling me over."  
  
"I will, but I have a feeling things might get worse." Jake said looking at the pregnancy kit on the floor.  
  
"Jake said the apartment is trashed and no word form Cody or Nicole." Monica filled Alex in, "What's up?"  
  
"A patrol car found Cody's car." Alex started to explain, "It's about a mile from Nicole's apartment. It has some damage on the back end."  
  
Monica was relaying the info to Jake and he did the same to Donovan when he entered the room.  
  
"They found Cody's car about a mile from here." Jake told Donovan, "and they found a body."  
  
  
  
"Tell Alex and Monica to meet us there." Donovan said heading towards the door. He stopped when he saw Jake trying to hide something with his foot, "What's that?"   
  
Jake moved his foot to show Donovan the box. Donovan looked at the box then back to Jake.   
  
"Hey, it's not mine." Jake said holding his hands up.  
  
"Let's go." He growled.  
  
  
"Are you sure it's Cody's car?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yea, they said it was a blue 1995 Mustang with vanity plates Hackr2." Alex answered. She got Cody those plates for Christmas one year since she has a friend in the DMV.  
  
When they pulled up to the scene, they could see Jake and Donovan were already there. Sitting in the ambulance was Cody getting stitches.  
  
"What happened?" Alex yelled running up to them.  
  
"He rear ended Cody to get to Nicole. He hit Cody from behind. He doesn't even remember being shot with the tranquilizer." Jake explained.  
  
"Excuse me, Agent Donovan," a policeman interrupted, "we just got a call from a storage center with a break in. The unit that was broken into is registered to a Nicole Hillard. They found a woman unconscious and they're transporting her to Mercy."  
  
"We'll met you there." The paramedic told Donovan.  
  
Jake dropped Donovan off at the ER entrance and went to find a parking space. Donovan ran to the Nurses' desk.  
  
"I'm Agent Donovan," he said showing the nurse his id, "Nicole Hillard was just brought in."  
  
"Just a moment, let me check." She smiled, "I'm sorry, we don't have a patient here by that name."  
  
"I was told she was just brought in," Donovan argued, "she was brought in unconscious from the storage unit."  
  
"Donovan any luck?" Jake asked walking up to him with Cody.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," the nurse replied, "the name of the patient from that is not a Nicole Hillard."  
  
"What name?" Cody asked.  
  
"The name the paramedic got was a Morgan McKenna." She replied.  
  
"What room is she in?" Donovan demanded.  
  
"Room 2," she replied watching Donovan run back there, "you can't go in there."  
  
"Don't try and stop him," Jake said running after Donovan, "that's his wife."  
  
  
  
  
Donovan pulled the curtain back and saw Morgan lying there on the bed. She was pale. She had an IV in her left arm. He could also see some bruising on her face and neck. He leaned against the door and thought back when he found out about Morgan and the fire.  
  
"Is she okay?" Jake asked.  
  
"Excuse me," the doctor asked, "you can't be here."  
  
"She's my wife." Donovan stated, "What happened? Will she be okay?"  
  
"Ms. McKenna will be okay." The doctor stated. "She's a little dehydrated. The bruising should go down in a few days. She has about ten stitches on her forehead. I want to keep her overnight."  
  
"Frank?" Morgan mumbled.  
  
"I'm here," he replied taking her hand.  
  
"Tá brón orm" Morgan whispered.  
  
"What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked, moving a strand of hair behind her ear, "You didn't know this was going to happen. Can you describe who did this to you?"  
  
"It was," Morgan started to say, "it was Robert. Robert is still alive." 


	6. chapter 6

"How could he be alive?" Alex asked, "We were at the funeral."  
  
"It was a closed casket," Monica added, "but do you think Nicole might have something to do with this?"  
  
"Don't be stupid, Monica." Cody growled, "Nicole's not involved."  
  
"Morgan has no idea where they could be?" Jake asked.  
  
"No idea." Donovan replied.  
  
"I have a way to find out," Cody spoke up, "I put a GPS device on her necklace. She was still wearing it tonight."  
  
"You bugged your girlfriend?" Alex asked astonished.  
  
"Yea, well, I just thought I'd do what Donovan would do," Cody explained, "in case something happened to Nicole." Donovan couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Cody wants to be like Donovan, scary." Jake laughed.  
  
"No, I did it in case Donovan tried to split us up." Cody muttered.  
  
"Let's go find Nicole," Donovan said trying not to smile.  
  
"Wait for me," Morgan said trying to get out of the bed.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Donovan demanded helping Morgan lie back down.  
  
"With you," she replied, "I owe Robert."  
  
"You're staying here.' Donovan ordered, "Monica, stay with Morgan to make sure."  
  
"Got it boss." Monica said watching them leave. She turned to walk over to the bed when she saw Morgan starting to get up again. "Girl, you're going to make this difficult. Stubborn just like him."  
  
  
  
"Okay, I got a fix on Nicole." Cody reported. "Looks like she's on the North side. The best I could do is a two mile radius as to where she could be."  
  
"Mostly industrial warehouses." Donovan remarked, "Let's get going."  
  
"Not without me." Morgan said walking in with Monica.  
  
"She checked herself out." Monica explained, "She's stubborn like you. She did promise the doctor not to sue if something happens to her."  
  
"Morgan, you're staying in the van with Monica and Cody." Donovan ordered.  
  
"No I'm not." Morgan replied walking past Donovan and started to put on a vest.  
  
"Do you have to be stubborn?" Donovan asked.  
  
"I had a good teacher." she sweetly smiled.   
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" Donovan mumbled to Jake.  
  
"Hey, you married her." Jake laughed, "Okay, Morgan and Cody stay in the van with Monica."  
  
"Like hell I am," Cody argued, "I'm going in."  
  
"Cody now is not the time to argue about this." Alex said she was amazed Cody wanted to go in.  
  
"She's my girl." He stressed.  
  
"Reason enough for you to stay here." Donovan growled, "I'll deal with you later."  
  
"What's that mean?" Cody yelled back.  
  
"I'll explain later." Jake smiled.  
  
"Cody can stick with me." Morgan said, "Now someone give me a weapon." Jake and Alex looked from Morgan to Donovan. They could see he was losing this battle.  
  
"Fine," Donovan sighed rubbing his goatee, "later we're going to have a serious talk."  
  
"Yea, whatever," Morgan replied taking the gun from Jake.  
  
"You know how to use it?" Jake asked.  
  
Morgan just looked at Jake. She shook her head in disbelief. "Have you forgotten who I'm married to?" she asked making sure a round was in the chamber and her vest was on tight.  
  
Jake was at a lose for words when he looked over at Donovan, who was smiling. "Well, I" he stammered, "How did you guys met any way?"   
  
"We worked together on a case before." Morgan replied, "Why?"  
  
"Oh come on," Cody complained, "not you too."  
  
"What's that mean?" she asked Cody getting out of the van.  
  
"They met Tom." Donovan replied.  
  
"Oh. Oh wait, that's not what I meant." Morgan laughed.  
  
"Save it for later." Donovan ordered. "It's a two story warehouse. Jake, Alex and myself will go inside and look for Nicole and Robert. You two will stay out here and keep watch. Remember, we have no idea how many are helping Robert."  
  
"With all my training, I'm stuck outside 'watching'," Morgan mumbled, "Let's go and watch Cody."  
  
They watched Morgan and Cody run to the side of the building.   
  
"So, she's a trained assassin. Can kill with her bare hands?" Jake laughed into his headset following Alex and Donovan into the building.  
  
"Actually, I was a sniper on the HRT team." she barked into her headset.  
  
"Is she kidding?" Jake asked as Donovan smiled.  
  
  
  
  
##################################################  
  
  
  
Inside the building, Nicole was sitting in a chair, waiting. Mr. Messina, as he introduced himself, sat in a chair on the other side of the room watching her. Her mystery friend had yet come out of the next room.   
She had no way of finding out if Cody was dead or not. She heard the door open behind her and turned to look at her captor. Nicole couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Robert," she whispered.  
  
"Hello love." Robert smiled walking up to Nicole and hugging her.  
  
"You're dead, I, I watched you die." she stammered.  
  
"The rumors of my death are wrong," he laughed.  
  
"How could you!" she screamed, slapping him in the face, "I was devastated by your death."  
  
"Yes, I saw how you broke down at the cemetery. Very moving." he hissed, "It didn't take you long to find comfort in another man's arms."  
  
Robert grabbed Nicole and kissed her passionately. Nicole found the strength to push him away. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Everything I did, I did for us Nikki." Robert explained pulling Nicole close, "That engraving plate will make us rich. What ever we won't will be ours."  
  
"You really killed that agent." Nicole whispered, "Let me go you bastard."  
  
"You're my girl Nicole, remember that." Robert laughed pulling her tighter.  
  
"Let her go Robert!" Donovan ordered.  
  
"Ah, cousin, I was wondering if you'd show up." Robert laughed.  
  
"Federal Agent." Jake and Alex yelled.  
  
"Tell them to drop their weapons or I'll kill her Frank." Robert yelled, putting his gun to the back of Nicole's head, "I already had a couple people killed, including that agent she was dating and Morgan. What's one more?"  
  
"You killed Cody? Let me go you jerk." Nicole struggled.  
  
Jake and Alex had their weapons focused on 'Mr. Messina' and he had his on them.   
  
"I mean it, I'll do it," he growled cocking the hammer back, "One, two, three…"  
  
Jake, Alex, lower your weapon." Donovan ordered, tossing his gun towards Robert.  
  
"Donovan you can't be serious?" Jake yelled keeping his gun aimed on 'Mr. Messina'.  
  
"Agent Shaw, lower you weapon." Donovan yelled.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. What a shame you can't control your team." Robert laughed, "Pick up his gun and bring here Nicole."  
  
  
  
Robert released Nicole and pushed her towards the gun. 'Mr. Messina' takes Jake and Alex's weapon and pushes them towards Donovan.  
  
"On your knees and put your hands on your neck." Mr. Messina laughed, pushing them down. "I want this to be nice and neat."  
  
Nicole bent down and picked up Donovan's weapon and slowly walked back to Robert. Nicole stopped a few feet in front of him and aimed the gun at him. "Let them go or I'll kill you," she warned.   
  
Robert looked at her and started to laugh. "Go ahead and try. The safety is still on," he laughed. As Nicole went to check the safety, Robert lunged at her and took the gun. "Stupid little girl." Robert laughed knocking her to the ground.  
  
'Mr. Messina' walked up behind Alex and stuck the muzzle to the back of her head, "Too bad I don't have time to really enjoy you." he smirked.  
  
"Sorry, not my type." Alex replied bracing for him to pull the trigger.  
  
Robert walked up behind Donovan and pulled his muzzle to the back of his neck. "I'm really going to enjoy this, cousin," he drawled. "Time for you to die."  
  
Jake and Alex turned their head to see Donovan close his eyes and take a deep breath. They could also see Robert's finger starting to go back on the trigger when the heard the shots. 'Mr. Messina' fell behind them dropping his gun. Alex moved to grab it and aimed it back at him.  
  
Jake moved to check Donovan, who was on the ground with Robert on top of him. Donovan pushed Robert off him and stood up. "Took you long enough." Donovan complained into his headset.  
  
"Póg ma thoin." Morgan replied.   
  
"Such language for a lady." Donovan smiled.  
  
"Shut up." Morgan growled.  
  
Jake looked up and saw Morgan walking down from the second floor still aiming her weapon on Robert. "Nice shot." he whistled.  
  
"Nice shot, nothing, I missed." Morgan complained walking up to him, "I was aiming for his head, not his shoulder. Sorry, cousin."  
  
Donovan walked over to Nicole and helped her up, "You okay?' he asked checking her over.  
  
"I'm okay, but Cody." Nicole cried.  
  
"He's okay." Donovan said pointing towards the door.  
  
"Monica called for back up and the paramedics are on their way." Cody said running up to them. He pulls Nicole into his arms and hugs her tightly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine now." she replied.  
  
"So, seriously, you were a sniper?" Jake asked Morgan.  
  
"No, but I was a member of the HRT when I met Frank. Bossy SOB too. Worked with him for two assignments before I transferred over to the US Attorney's Office." Morgan laughed, suddenly going pale.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jake asked grabbing Morgan before she fell, "Donovan."  
  
"Morgan, can you hear me?" Donovan asked.  
  
"I don't feel so good," Morgan whispered as tears formed in her eyes, "my, my abdomen hurts."  
  
"The paramedics will be here any minute." Monica said putting a jacket underneath Morgan's head. Monica looked Donovan in the eyes, "She's pregnant." 


	7. chapter 7

It was five months after Hillard and his partner were arrested and put in prison. Their latest assignment was not going to be easy. Protect Sonny Walker as he gives a deposition against Aristos Patriaka. (1)   
  
Patriaka already tried to kill Sonny once, but Carly was the one who paid for it with her life. Sonny Walker was brought in with heavy security. Cody felt a chill go down his spine when Sonny smirked at him while he locked the ankle monitor.  
  
A couple hours into the deposition, all hell broke loose. Four tangos killed and replaced the perimeter guards. The power was cut and the only way to contact help was to go to the van.  
  
"Cody, Monica, get to the van. Send a message to the Marshals." Donovan ordered over the headset.  
  
"We're on it." Monica replied crouching low against the wall.   
  
"No, we are not!" Cody exclaimed.   
  
"Yes, we are." Monica said pulling Cody by his shirt.   
  
After a quick count to five, Cody and Monica ran outside towards the van. Cody got the door open and held it open for Monica. They made it without getting shot.  
  
"Why am I being shot at?" Cody yelled. He got up off the floor and sat down into the chair while Monica started up the van. Cody was half way through making the call when a tango shot up the van's engine.   
  
"Damn it," Cody swore, "it didn't go through."  
  
"If you can't get a message out," Donovan said in the headset, "find some weapons and get back in here and help us out."  
  
"He has got to be kidding." Cody said rolling his eyes, taking the gun from Monica. He made sure his vest was on tight.  
  
He took the clip and pushed it into the gun and loaded a round into the chamber. Monica lifted the hatch up and he lowered himself down. Cody could see the legs of one of the tangos walking around the van. He was getting ready to aim when…  
  
CLANK!  
  
Son of a bitch! Cody said to himself leaning his head on the axle. His gun hit the axle giving away where he was to the tango. Cody took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger. The first shot hit the tango in the calf and dropped him. The tango looked at Cody and aimed his gun at him. Cody squeezed off three more rounds.   
  
The rest went by so fast. Cody and Monica dodged more bullets to get back into the building to start the generator. The rest of the tangos were killed. Sonny finished his deposition. Donovan led the group to go arrest Patriaka.   
  
And after a long eight hour debriefing of what happened, Cody was able to finally go home. He sat in his car and thought about what happened. He thought about a lot of things. His parents. His job. Nicole.  
  
Alex and Jake were walking out when they saw Cody still sitting in his car. They watched Cody place his head on the steering wheel. Alex walked over to the car and knocked on the window. Cody sat up in shock.  
  
"Are you okay?" Alex asked, "Come on get some breakfast with us."  
  
  
"I'm fine." Cody replied starting his car and drove off.  
  
"Think he'll be okay when he gets home?" Alex asked Jake.  
  
"He'll be okay," Jake replied, "but he's not going home. He lives in the other direction."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nicole rolled out of bed when she heard the pounding on her door. She squinted her eyes to check the time. "Quarter to four. It better be life or death," she muttered tripping over her feet to get to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Cody leaning against the wall. She quickly unlocked the door and let him in. Nicole stood back to let him in. He looked like hell and he was wearing a bulletproof vest.  
  
"Are you okay?" Nicole asked checking him over to make sure he wasn't hurt. "Did Frank finally snap and try to take everyone with him?"  
  
Cody closed the door behind him and locked the door. He closed his eyes and thought back to what happened. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Cody are you okay?" Nicole asked again. She was starting to get worried. No quick comebacks or jokes. Something must have happened. "Is Frank okay? What happened tonight?"  
  
Cody pulled Nicole into his arms and kissed her. He needed her. He needed to hold her. This was the second time they came close to losing each other. Cody broke the kiss and held her face in his hands.  
  
"We need to talk," he said leading her towards the couch.  
  
"I'm not sure I like the sound of this," Nicole whispered.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
It was a warm August day. Birds were singing. The peaceful sound of the waterfall could be heard in the background.   
  
"Where the hell are they?" Cody growled pacing around, looking at his watch.  
  
"Stop walking around," Jake said grabbing his arm, "you're making me dizzy. They'll be here."  
  
"They're ten minutes late already." Cody complained, "Something must've happened."  
  
"Like what?" Jake laughed.  
  
"Donovan kidnapped her or talked her out of it." Cody came to the conclusion.  
  
"Cody, relax," Jake smiled, smacking him on the back, "here they come."  
  
Cody looked down the aisle and saw Monica, then Alex and then Morgan coming towards them. Behind Morgan he saw Nicole on Donovan's arm with a radiant smile. Cody sighed in relief as he watched them walk towards him.   
  
"Who gives this woman away?" the Minister asked.  
  
  
"I do." Donovan reluctantly said handing Nicole's hand to Cody.  
  
It was a simple ceremony. Everything was going smoothly until the Minister asked the wrong question.  
  
"Is there anyone who has reason to believe this marriage should not take place?" he asked.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Donovan and held their breath. Donovan looked around then looked at Cody. The corner of his mouth start to rise in what looked like to Cody as the most evil smile he has ever seen.   
  
Morgan looked at her husband and was about to say something when Donovan finally spoke.  
  
"Why is everyone looking at me?" he asked innocently raising an eyebrow, "I already gave Cody my blessing."  
  
Morgan and Alex couldn't help but laugh when Jake and Cody let out a huge sigh of relief.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," the Minister announced, "I'd like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Caleb Forrester."  
  
"Welcome to the family." Morgan smiled, kissing Cody on the cheek.  
  
"Yea, watch it," Cody warned, getting hit with Morgan's very round belly, "he might think you have a thing for me."  
  
"So, where are you going on your honeymoon?" Alex asked.  
  
"Disney World," Cody quickly added.  
  
"But I thought," Nicole started to say as Cody silenced her with a kiss.  
  
"Ah, Disney World, wonderful memories there." Alex drawled.  
  
Nicole pulled Cody to the side, "I thought you said we're going to London?" she asked.  
  
"Oh we are," Cody smiled, "but let them think we're going to Disney. They can't bother us there."  
  
"And why would they bother us?" Nicole laughed.  
  
"Jake told me payback was a bitch and I can see him following through," Cody admitted, "so I told them Disney."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, remind me to tell you the reason Jake, Alex and Donovan got banned from the Disney theme parks for a year." Cody laughed pulling his new wife into his arms and kissed her.   
  
  
#################################################################  
1. Sins Of Sonny Walker 


End file.
